


What If?

by Celstial_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstial_Angel/pseuds/Celstial_Angel
Summary: I tend to write too much when it comes to summaries so I'll just go by saying it's a fluffly, romantic alternative ending for Mick Davies if he didn't got killed and would have got what he deserved after all the suffering he had to go through in his past.With a new invented female character to make the romance happen :D





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> The story is taking place the moment Mick Davies was planned to get shoot.  
> The OC charcter Elizabeth and Mick developed a friendship in the past.  
> Elizabeth or Liz is basically the not blood related sister of Dean and Sam Winchtester in this one, so she lives in the Bunker with them.  
> I think I'd mess it all up if I continue explaining it now so just read it and I hope you enjoy it.  
> This is my first story ever so please be kind and..idk leave comments, is that how it works? :D  
> Okay... I'll shut up now haha ♡

Mick barely got out, all he got was that small but deep wound caused by the gun that was supposed to shoot him in the head.  
He saw the look Dr. Hess had in her eyes, he knew something was off so he dared to turn around only to see his “Partner” Arthur Ketch holding a gun against him.  
Maybe it was the look Mick gave him, maybe it was because Ketch knew him and what the men of letters did to him because of their code, maybe it was because Ketch just knew that she would never find out that Mick loved her if he died right now.  
He choose to pull the trigger to where Dr. Hess was standing, the bullet didn't hit her, but the glass frame hanging next to her.  
The sound itself made her turn and go down on the ground which gave Ketch the chance to mouth a “Get out now!” to Mick.  
And he did.  
He ran as fast as he could straight to his car and away from this place, driving to the only place he could think of right now.  
The Winchester's Bunker. 

So there he was, still sitting in the car trying to figure out what just happened and how he could explain it to them.  
Explain what happened and ask for a place to stay for a bit.  
But how do you explain that?  
Mick had no idea how to do that, ask for help is something he never really liked. It would mean that he had to rely on someone and something which lead him trough some awful memories and situations when he was at Kendricks.  
After a few more moments of staring at the door he decided that it would be the best if he just tried. After all it couldn't get much worse than it already was, right?  
He got out of the car and knocked, silently pleading that somebody was there. 

Of course she opened.  
It was always her helping him out when he had some troubles.  
No matter what time it was he could always call her and she'd answer right away.  
Maybe that's why Mick thought about this place first.  
She was like his safe place, his best friend.  
She was the one person Mick would lay his life into her hands, which was basically what he would do right now.  
She opened and Mick had to swallow hard and take a breath for a second and sort his thoughts. Damn this woman for looking so good with her messy brown-black hair, this tight tank top and her sweat pants.  
Not to mention her Brown but slightly green eyes, to him he was his own definition of perfect.  
An absolutely skilled hunter with the characteristics and a kind heart that he would describe as angelic.  
Her gorgeous appearance just made it all seem like a dream to him whenever he talked to her face to face.  
He was completely head over heels for her the moment she saw her fight and speak to him for the first time.  
She was that kind of girl who could make you smile just by sharing the room with her. 

“Elizabeth...hey..” he managed to say.  
“Mick it's still Liz, no need to be so formal.” she smiled. “What are you doing here? Got some troubles with your 'oh so jolly good pals' at the office today?” she teased him in her best fake British accent. 

Mick couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, he loved her for being like this. Almost having no filter and completely sarcastic teasing him all the time, but that was kind of their thing.  
Teasing each other a little bit, she shared his humor, she shared her secrets with him and he did just the same.  
He couldn't really tell when they became so close and so much more than just friends to Mick. 

After a few deep breaths he managed to answer her, “I'll never understand why you want to to shorten a beautiful name like yours love..but..yes more than troubles this time to be honest. They tried to kill me because of this bloody damn code!” 

Liz could see that he was getting furious as he spoke.  
“I'm not going to say 'I told you so' but Mick I told you so.” she replied with a short laugh and gestured him to come inside.  
“The boys are out hunting tonight so you'll have to accept my company instead of theirs.” she said with a smile walking down the stairs. “Anything you'd like to drink? Whiskey? Scotch? Or um....tea maybe?” 

“Got any Vodka? I need something stronger now.” He said much to her surprise.  
She gave him a slightly confused look but got out the glasses to pour some in for him and herself as well “Sure..” she turned around to give him his drink “ I just didn't thought you'd be that kind of man.”  
“That kind of man?” Mick asked being the confused one now.  
“Oh sorry not an insult, I mean I always thought..you know...you couldn't take that much.” she gave him an apologetic smile and took a sip.  
“Excuse me?!” Mick laughed almost choking on his vodka.  
“See, that's what I mean. You can't take that much little puppy” she returned teasing him a little.  
“Oh I bet I could take more than Dean and you together!” he smiled at her finishing his drink. 

“Alright now let's get serious, why are you here? Not that I wouldn't enjoy your company but what are you doing here almost in the middle of the night bleeding and cursing your pals and the code?” she asked him leaning against the table. 

“Like I said” he finished his drink as well, “they tried to kill me because I ignored the code. After all this mess with Eileen Leahy and the Colt. Dr. Hess flew to the American headquarters the moment she found out about it. She ordered me to fix the mess I made and find Mrs. Leahy to kill her. Same for the Winchester's and you. Ketch was ordered to shoot me, but apparently he knew that there's something...” he cleared his throat, “um..he failed to get me on purpose so I was able to escape. Now I'm here.” Mick explained walking over to lean next to her. 

“Wow..okay that's quite a story.” Liz returned to him, “We'll figure something out as soon as Sam and Dean are back, but for now I need to patch you up little puppy.”  
“Of course.” Mick answered slightly smiling at the nickname she gave him even though he didn't know what exactly she meant.  
Did she like him as much as he did?  
Was he just a helpless office man to her and is that why she called him that?  
He must have seemed very much lost in his thoughts because he heard Liz trying to get him back to reality. 

“Mick? You're here or did the aliens took control over your body?” Liz said while poking into his side.  
“I'm good..I'm here. Wait, Aliens? Seriously?” he laughed.  
“Yeah man of course! I'm hunting monsters so why not also believe in these freaky creatures out there in space. Now get your ass over there and take your shirt off!” she replied pointing to the couch.  
“Yes ma'am.” he said walking to the couch starting to unbutton his shirt.  
“Ma'am?” Liz chuckled getting the first aid kit and following him, “I like that.”

Mick tried to get comfortable and looking at the wound for the first time today.  
He definitely needed stitches.  
The cold air caused him to shiver a little bit so he tried to distract himself by focusing on Liz taking out the bandages and cleaning tissues. 

“Ouch...looks pretty deep..” she said with a worried look on her face, “You definitely need stitches Mick.”  
“Oh..do I? It doesn't hurt that much. Honestly I'll be fine, love.” Mick replied checking his wound one more time.  
“I know you will puppy!” she laughed sitting down on his lap, “Ketch maybe didn't really shoot you, but he got you good..” 

Mick had to take a deep breath before he realized what just happened.  
The woman he loved and longed to touch just sat on his lap.  
He could feel her weight on him, he could almost feel her breath on his cheek, he could smell her. But most of all he was able to look into her eyes.  
Not that he hasn't done that before, but now he could really see her.  
He could lose himself in her eyes.

“Yeah..um..Ketch never misses his targets..it's almost a wonder that..that I'm here now..” Mick bit his bottom lip.  
“Hmm...a wonder or maybe destiny?” she teased slightly chuckling giving him a wink.  
“..yeah maybe..” he forced himself to laugh a little bit.  
“Promise you won't hate me now, but this will burn like hell.” Liz said before spraying the wound cleanser on his injury. 

“How could I ever hate you.” Mick said smirking while placing both of his hands on her hips. 

“Could you? I mean..what if you found out something about me..something I did and..”  
He interrupted her placing on finger on her mouth. “Shhhh..first of all this was a  
rhetorical question, nothing could ever make me hate you kitten.” Mick gave her a soft smile, “Second of all I won't judge you for your past. What happened, happened and you can't change that. I can't change that. All I can and will do is accept it just like you accepted my past.” He softly stroked her hair behind her ear  
“Call me foolishly lost in absolutely cliched romance, but to me you're more than just perfect Elizabeth.” He continued looking into her eyes. 

“....dumbass..” she whispered.  
“Sorry.” Mick replied with a silent laugh, “ you should continue stitching me up now.” 

She silently continued taking care of his wound now not even daring to look at him once again.  
He couldn't mean it.  
He was just being nice as always trying to tell her that she should think better of herself, right?  
They were just friends after all.  
Mick kept his mouth shut as well watching every move she made trying to keep this moment in his mind as long and enjoyable as he could. 

“Okay, I'm done.” she broke the silence, “Got any more wounds?”  
“Just one more.” Mick answered tightening his grip on her hips, “My heart. It feels pretty heavy in my chest right now, because it begs me to not let you go right now. It wants me to keep you, keep you here in my arms.”  
“Mick..I..” she locked her eyes with his placing her hands on his chest right on his heart. “I'd ruin you. I'm broken, more that you could ever imagine.”  
“Just like me Liz! But maybe my broken pieces will fit yours.” Mick answered his hands desperately trying to hold her without hurting her. “Just let me try.” he continued glancing at her lips.  
“You're hopelessly romantic Mick, aren't you?” she tried to tease him.  
“So are you my love.” He gently massaged her hip with one thumb focusing on her eyes again.  
“So......” she said trying to look away.  
“So.” he replied heavily breathing out.  
“Kiss me.” she answered her voice barely audible 

Mick looked at her one more time like he was searching for some confirmation in her eyes that this was okay before he kissed her.  
She gave him a soft smile and nodded leaning forward to him a bit. 

His lips were gentle and his kiss even softer but passionate at the same time.  
She could feel that he tried to put everything he felt for her into that kiss.  
Every emotion he had, love, fear, admiration, surprise, happiness.  
She could lose herself in him and he seemed to do the same. 

The need for air made them both break the kiss.  
She leaned against him her forehead resting on his. 

“Kitten I..” Mick tried to say before she interrupted him. “I know. Me too.”  
“What..?” he was still flushed and completely lost in the moment. 

“You love me. I know that, I mean I know now. I always hoped you'd feel the same, which means I love you too silly puppy.” she explained slightly laughing. 

Mick looked into her eyes taking one of her hands in his. “That's good to know, but I wanted to ask you something..I mean yes I do love you! But what if...What if I died tonight. None of this would have ever happened?” 

“Well..I would have had to come after you hunting your ass for leaving me alone in this fucked up world.” she gently slapped his chest with the other hand. “Don't you dare leaving me Mick Davies. I'll find you.” 

Mick laughed “I hope you do kitten, but I'm not planning to ever let you go now.” He wrapped his arms around her pulling him into a slight embrace. “Seems like you're stuck with me now.” 

“Glad to hear that.” she replied leaning against him. “I love you Mick.” she buried her face in his neck. 

“I love you too. I'll love you from today on for the rest of my life.”


End file.
